Many popular outdoor activities present safety concerns, especially regarding visibility of the participant. For example, activities such as running and bicycling along urban roadways present a risk of injury from passing vehicles; and activities such as hiking, camping and boating in rural areas present difficulties in locating injured and stranded individuals. These concerns are elevated when the activities are undertaken in low-light environments, and during early morning and late evening periods of the day.
At present, there are lighting devices available for enhancing ones visibility. However, these traditional lighting devices are made of glass and/or hard plastics, with rigid and sometimes fragile casings of relatively considerable bulk (e.g., greater than 1″ in thickness) and heft (e.g., greater than 20 grams). Also, traditional lighting devices are generally not constructed to withstand water, dust, and/or shock damage. As a result, these traditional lighting devices are inconvenient in that they add additional weight and are prone to damage.
In addition, traditional lighting devices are typically constructed as integrated components of another article, such as lights integrated within the shell of a safety helmet and lights built within the frame of a bicycle or boat. As a result, these traditional lighting devices are suitable only for use with the particular article in which they are fixed, and are not readily transferrable for use on other objects and surfaces.
As such, there remains a need in the art for a portable and lightweight light device, constructed of resilient and durable materials; and preferably constructed in a waterproof, dust-proof, and/or shock resistant manner. There also remains a need for such a light device that is adapted for a tool-free transfer from one object or surface to another, thereby allowing the light device to serve multiple different uses.